<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>silence by Laeana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22778488">silence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana'>Laeana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>love is a seduction game, [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys In Love, Childhood Friends, Healing, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Relationship(s), Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:27:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22778488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Il a appris.<br/>Il a appris à s'occuper de Charles, à guérir ses blessures, panser ses plaies. À vivre à ses côtés.<br/>Même s'il ne peut pas l'aider à faire taire le vacarme dans sa tête.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>love is a seduction game, [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>silence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">

        <li>
          Translation into English available: 
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27921937">but every time I look in your eyes the world gets quiet</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana">Laeana</a>
        </li>


    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Comment réparer ce qui a été brisé ? Pierre n'a pas la réponse.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Il pénètre dans l'appartement, sans fleurs pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Tout a été rangé, il ne reste presque plus aucune séquelle de ce qui est arrivé. Cela le soulage et en même temps pas du tout; ce n'est pas parce qu'on couvre la misère qu'elle n'est pas pour autant présente.</p><p> </p><p>— Charles ? </p><p> </p><p>Aucune réponse. L'inquiétude le submerge, il prend une grande respiration pour se calmer. Lui aussi n'est plus tout à fait comme avant. Lui aussi a changé, est endommagé d'une manière différente et similaire à celle de son ami d'enfance.</p><p> </p><p>— Charlie ?</p><p> </p><p>Il fait quelques pas jusqu'au couloir qui borde le salon. Ce même couloir qui dessert la chambre et la salle de bain. Et là, il les entend.</p><p>Des sanglots.</p><p>Il passe une main sur son visage, espérant chasser sa fatigue, avant de pénétrer dans la salle d'eau. Il y trouve le plus jeune recroquevillé dans un coin, une lame dans les mains. Encore.</p><p> </p><p>— Non, Charlie, non ...</p><p> </p><p>Il récupère le couteau et le balance dans l'évier puis soulève soigneusement l'avant-bras de son compagnon qui ne réagit pas, ou presque pas. </p><p>Il se saisit de la petite pharmacie qui se trouve sur l'étagère juste au-dessus du lavabo, il connaît l'emplacement pas cœur. Il déballe son contenu, fronce les sourcils. Il va devoir racheter du désinfectant et des bandages pour la prochaine fois.</p><p>Il panse la plaie. Puis aide Charles à se relever et le conduit jusqu'au salon où il l'assoie sur le canapé. </p><p> </p><p>— Je suppose que tu n'as pas mangé récemment.</p><p>— Bien sûr que si ...</p><p>— Manger un bout par ci et un bout par là ce n'est pas manger.</p><p>— Pourquoi tu t'occupes de moi ?</p><p> </p><p>Il préfère ne pas répondre. Il commence à cuisiner simplement, des pâtes pour commencer, ce ne serait pas si mal. Il connaît chaque emplacement sur le bout des doigts, se fait la réflexion qu'il pourrait aussi bien emménager ici.</p><p>Il sort la casserole des placards à gauche du frigo, la remplit d'eau, la sale puis met le tout à bouillir. Il trouve un paquet de spaghettis. Mais il n'y a plus grand chose dans les placards non plus. Des courses, apparemment.</p><p> </p><p>— Pourquoi tu ne réponds jamais à cette question, mon cœur ? </p><p> </p><p>Les bras de Charles s'enroulent autour de sa taille tandis que son menton se pose sur son épaule. Il frémit au contact.</p><p> </p><p>— Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas touché ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas usé ?</p><p> </p><p>Est-ce la seule idée qui est faite de lui ou son interlocuteur est-il si désespéré à l'idée qu'il parte qu'il est prêt à lui offrir n'importe quoi ?</p><p>Il grince des dents. Se retourne d'une geste fluide, tirant l'autre étudiant plus prêt de lui. L'embrassant fermement, provoquant le gémissement du monégasque qui se fond dans le toucher.</p><p>Il se recule alors, passant une main sur sa joue, toujours avec précaution, en total contraste avec le geste brusque qu'il vient d'effectuer.</p><p> </p><p>— Ça, je pourrais le faire. Je pourrais faire ce que je veux de toi, te briser en un mot, te faire te plier à ma volonté en un geste. Je pourrais le faire.</p><p> </p><p>Charles est haletant, accroché à chaque terme faisant son chemin hors de sa bouche, son regard porté dans le sien, à la recherche de quelque chose. Dépendance. </p><p>Il ferme les yeux un instant, ayant lui-même du mal à trouver son souffle. Rouvrant ses paupières, son bleu azur, voyant avec tendresse ce garçon qu'il a connu. Trop connu.</p><p> </p><p>— Mais je ne le ferais pas. Pour notre bien à tous les deux, j'attendrais que tu le veuilles, toi. Que tu me veuilles, moi. Rien ne doit être plus important. </p><p> </p><p>C'est des murmures. Qui se perdent dans une si grande pièce que cette cuisine ouverte sur le salon. Il entend l'eau bouillir derrière, bientôt déborder, sûrement, mais il ne peut se résoudre à se retourner.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu n'es pas un problème. Tu es perdu, tu t'es égaré peut-être mais tu n'es pas un problème. Tu vas survivre, Charlie. D'une façon ou d'une autre. Tu es un petit peu cassé mais ce n'est pas grave. Tout le monde l'est à sa manière. Et moi je t'aiderais du mieux que je peux.</p><p> </p><p>Un sanglot déchirant, vibrant, franchit la gorge de son compagnon qui cache son visage dans ses mains, sa manche glisse, dévoilant le pansement fraîchement fait.</p><p>Charles est une épave. </p><p>Ce qu'il restait de sa routine, ce à quoi il se raccrochait a été balayé par le départ de Daniel. Et Pierre en veut à l'australien, tout en sachant ce à quoi celui-ci a échappé, tout en lui souhaitant des jours heureux.</p><p>Il se rapproche lentement, hésitant un instant, avant de serrer le plus jeune contre lui. </p><p> </p><p>— Je ne peux pas t'aider. C'est un combat qu'on mène généralement seul, contre soi-même. Mais je suis là quand même. Si tu ne veux pas le faire pour toi, fais-le pour moi. Je veux te retrouver, je veux te revoir. S'il te plaît.</p><p> </p><p>Le silence tout autour d'eux, soudainement. Le silence qui s'impose comme une évidence, parce qu'il n'attend pas forcément de réponses, parce qu'il est peut-être un peu trop tôt pour ça. Parce qu'il ne sait pas, ne sait rien, parce qu'il a peur, parce qu'il l'aime, et-</p><p> </p><p>— Et je veux te revenir.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>inculquer de l'espoir, un petit peu. Ils sont partis mal, Charles a sombré profond. Je sentais que Pierre tenait plus à Charles, qu'il ne pouvait juste pas le laisser tomber.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>